youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Marinettehontas Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts *(The Following Preview Has Been Approved for All Audiences) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of TheCartoonMan6107 logo.png) *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): She was the daughter of a chief… *Carl Fredricksen (Up): She has her mother’s spirit. She goes wherever the wind takes her. *Sunny: Come down here! *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): And she lived a life of freedom. *Sunny: No! not that… *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): Wait. *(Woody Clip): Watch out! *Woody: Come on, lads! *Buzz Lightyear: Steady on the course. *(Winston Steinburger Clip): He’s was an explorer, searching for the adventure in a new land. *Winston Steinburger: Come on, men, we didn’t come all this way just to look at it. *Tom Dupain: Let us hope they do not intend to stay. *Lord Nooth (Early Man): I’m counting on you to make sure those filthy heathens don’t disrupt our mission. *Dino (Early Man): I… I… I made it myself. *(Fish Hooks Characters Clip): But though their worlds were very different… *Tom Dupain: These pale visitors are strange to us. No one is to go near them! *(Winston Steinburger Clip): Their destinies were one. *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): From TheCartoonMan6107 comes an story of the american Legend. *Winston Steinburger: Who are you? *Marinette/Ladybug: Marinette. *RJ (Ovee the Hedge): Huh? *Marinette/Ladybug: Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest, Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth, Come roll in all the riches all around you, And for once, never wonder what they’re worth. *Zoe Trent: Hello, Winston. *Winston Steinburger: The human is talking to me. *Marinette/Ladybug: Then you should talk back. *Zoe Trent: He’s handsome, too. *Winston Steinburger: Oh, I like her. *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): She believed in her dreams… *Tom Dupain: Swifty has asked to seek *(Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) Clip): Your hand in marriage. *RJ (Over the Hedge): (Gags) *Marinette/Ladybug: I think my dream is pointing me down another path. *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): Followed her heart… *Marinette/Ladybug: What are you doing here? *Sunny Steinburger: I had to see you again. *Alice: You’ll be turning your back on your own people. *Marinette/Ladybug: I can’t leave you. *(Marinette/Ladybug Clip): And found a love that changed the world. *Zoe Trent: Let the spirit of the earth guide you! *Marinette/Ladybug: I love them, father. *Dino (Early Man): Bravo! *(People Walks the Dock in Arendelle from "Frozen"): TheCartoonMan6107 presents It’s all new 33rd full-length animated motion picture. *Marinette/Ladybug: I look once more, Just around the riverbend, Beyond the shore, Somewhere past the sea. *(Carl Fredricksen (Up) Clip): With music by academy award-winner, Alan Menken. *(RJ Jumps in the Lake): And lyrics by award-winning lyricist Stephen Schwartz. *Marinette/Ladybug: And you’ll never hear the wolf cry to the blue-corn moon, For whether we are white or copper-skinned. *(Winston Steinburger Clip): This summer, experience in adventure. *Marinette/Ladybug: Until, you can paint with all the colours of the wind. *(Fade out from black) *Narrator: Marinettehontas. *(Coming Soon to YouTube) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movies Trailer